Television and Films Season 5
Television shows and films shown in Season 5 {| class="wikitable" !! style="background:#FFFFBF"| Screenshot !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="375"| What's on !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="150"| Episode !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="145"| Who's watching !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="50"| Episode Order |- |rowspan="2"| || Robin: Boy Wonder || Stewie Loves Lois ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Robin finds himself under appreciated. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Freddy Got Fingered || Stewie Loves Lois ||align="center"| Peter, Brian ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Brian and Peter channel surf. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || E.T.: The Extraterrestrial || Stewie Loves Lois ||align="center"| Peter, Brian ||align="center"| 2a |- |colspan="6"| Brian and Peter channel surf. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Yellow Pages commercial || Stewie Loves Lois ||align="center"| Peter, Brian ||align="center"| 2b |- |colspan="6"| Brian and Peter channel surf. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Mannequin || Mother Tucker ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter challenges fate and loses. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || RoundTable || Mother Tucker ||align="center"| Lois, Meg, Chris ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| The speakers forget what they were actually discussing. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Masturbator and Commander || Mother Tucker ||align="center"| Peter, Lois ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| The Captain polishes his cannon during a battle. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Pepperidge Farm Milano Cookies commercial || Hell Comes to Quahog ||align="center"| Lois, Peter, Chris, Stewie, Brian ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Pepperidge Farm remembers everything. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Madagascar || Hell Comes to Quahog ||align="center"| Douche in a Hummer ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Douchebag watches Madagascar driving. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Even Couple || Hell Comes to Quahog ||align="center"| Peter, Lois ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Lois and Peter catch a film at the drive-in. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Ghost Whisperer || Hell Comes to Quahog ||align="center"| Lois, Peter, Chris, Stewie, Brian ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Melinda can't figure out why all of the ghosts come to her. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || What Can the U.S. Army Do For You? || Saving Private Brian ||align="center"| James Woods Regional High School ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The students watch an army recruiting film. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Robert || Saving Private Brian ||align="center"| Peter, Lois ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Lois and Peter watch a spinoff to Everybody Loves Raymond. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Rodney King of Queens || Prick Up Your Ears ||align="center"| Mayor Adam West ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Mayor West relaxes at home. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Genital Hospital || Prick Up Your Ears ||align="center"| Chris, Stewie, Chris' friends ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| A woman is diagnosed with nymphomania. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Laguna Beach || Prick Up Your Ears ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Peter watches television. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Autumn's Piano || Chick Cancer ||align="center"| Peter, Lois ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Lois insists Peter go to the movies with her. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Steel Vaginas || Chick Cancer ||align="center"| Griffin Family, Joe, Bonnie, Cleveland, Quagmire, Mayor Adam West, Mort, Fouad ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter makes his own chick-flick. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Romancing the Stone || Barely Legal ||align="center"| Mayor Adam West ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Mayor West believes Joan Wilder is missing. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Cheers || Road to Rupert ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter decides to entertain himself by pretending he is part of the show. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || SpongeBob SquarePants || Road to Rupert ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter watches SpongeBob in the car. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Failure to Launch || Peter's Two Dads ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter considers himself tough after sitting through half of Failure to Launch. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Cutting in Line in Front of Italians || The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou ||align="center"| Lois ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Italians voice their displeasure with someone cutting in line. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || War Movie || Airport '07 ||align="center"| Chris ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Lois wonders where the couch has gone. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Cosmos: A Personal Voyage || Airport '07 ||align="center"| Peter, Brian ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter and Brian watch Cosmos, edited for rednecks. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Last Holiday || Airport '07 ||align="center"| Peter, Joe, Cleveland ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| The guys finish watching the film after landing the plane. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Toilet training video || Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey ||align="center"| Brian, Stewie ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie and Brian watch a toilet training video. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || America's Next Top Model || No Meals on Wheels ||align="center"| Peter, Brian ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| An enraged Tyra Banks produces a giant iguana out of her mouth, which devours a displeased Top Model contestant. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Now It's Just Getting Sad || Boys Do Cry ||align="center"| Peter, Lois ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter and Lois watch Julia Louis-Dreyfus pitch her new show. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || How I Met Your Father || No Chris Left Behind ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Stinson and Ted "suit up." |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Liar, Liar remake || No Chris Left Behind ||align="center"| Carter ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Carter insists Peter shoot and star in a shot-for-shot remake of Liar, Liar. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Japanese Girls Think Small Versions of Things Are Really Cute || No Chris Left Behind ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Tiny dog, tiny purse, tiny phone, tiny "everything." |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Lois' mayoral debate || It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One ||align="center"| The Legion of Doom ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Lois uncovers The Legion of Doom's secret plan. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Tonight Show || Meet the Quagmires ||align="center"| Peter, Brian ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter and Brian watch The Tonight Show with host Chevy Chase. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| Category:Television Shows Category:Films